


Rekindle

by webofdreams89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, The Question (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Getting Back Together, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time has passed since their breakup when Kate and Renee run into each other at the grocery store and pick up where they left off. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted over on my tumblr and on FF.Net. Um, I really love Kate/Renee. I mean, I like Kate/Maggie too, but it just bums me out that Renee is no longer the question and has basically disappeared from continuity. Especially since she is one of the few lesbian/queer characters over at DC. Sigh. So we make due with fan fiction. Enjoy!

Kate saw her from across the store, the curly brown hair that hung to her shoulders, the jut of her hip as she stood there debating between two products. Without even thinking about it, Kate found herself drawing closer until she was close enough to reach out a hand and touch her.

"Renee," she said, her voice surprisingly soft.

Renee's shoulders jumped under the leather jacket she was wearing. Her grip on the boxes of pasta she was holding tightened briefly before Kate saw her muscles relax. She turned around, a small smile on her face. "Kate," she said, "it's been a while."

And it had been.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. They did run into each other every once in a while as Batwoman and The Question, but that wasn't the same. They weren't Kate and Renee then; they were two masked vigilantes trying to do a little good in the world. The case was all the talked about, short sentences about helping the victims and taking down whatever baddie brought them together on the same case.

But this was just the two of them, no masks to hide their emotions. No case to use to deflect what they were really feeling.

They hadn't stood in the same room together without costumes on since their breakup and, while Kate wasn't really sure what to say, she was happy to see Renee.

"Yeah, it really has," Kate said, running her fingers through her red hair.

Renee's eyes followed the movement, and her smile widened. "You cut your hair. You always said you were going to."

Of all the things Kate had expected Renee to say, it hadn't been that. "Oh," she said absently, "yeah, I finally did."

"It looks really nice. I guess I hadn't noticed before. Wig?"

Kate laughed and nodded. "It was a bitch trying to find something close to my natural color. Dad said it would be a good idea to go with a different color, but I've always been partial to it, I guess."

Renee lifted her hand and softly touched the ends of Kate's red locks. "Yeah, I always have been too."

Surprised, Kate smiled at her, capturing Renee's hand in her own. "I know we've been through a lot together, but…I've missed you."

It startled Kate at how forthcoming she was being. After their breakup, she was shut off and angry at Renee for so long that it felt refreshing just to know that her emotions weren't such a clusterfuck anymore. She could feel something, something simple and amazing and hopeful. She realized that she just wanted to take Renee into her arms, to kiss her. To lay awake for hours in bed with her, just talking and having sex and making each other breakfast in the morning.

She was sure she could be what Renee needed now, now that she'd found her purpose, her calling. Now that she'd found Batwoman. And wasn't that all Renee had wanted for her when they broke up? Wanted her to just want something out of her life. To do something that made her happy?

That initial rush Kate felt when she saw Renee was dissipating, and suddenly she was terrified that Renee would reject her. Maybe Kate hadn't changed all that much? Maybe Renee was in a relationship that made her happy? And while Kate now knew how much she wanted Renee in her life, she knew that she would never be able take Renee's happiness away. Kate was selfish in some ways, she knew that she was, but to deny Renee love was something she could never do. Selfish maybe, but Kate was never cruel.

Kate's heart pounded in her chest, her breath catching in her throat as Renee laced her fingers through Kate's.

Renee smiled. "I missed you too, Katie."

Kate sighed in relief, squeezing Renee's hand. "Would you…would you like me to make you some dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good. How does pasta sound?" Kate smiled, nodding. Renee dropped the box of pasta into the shopping basket sitting on the floor next to her, and picked it up. "Okay, but we're making the alfredo from scratch. That shit you buy in the jar is nasty."

Kate grinned. "We can eat anything you want, Renee."

"How's the blackened chicken?" Renee asked, taking a bite of it.

"It's horrible," Kate said, making a sour face.

Cocking her head to the side, Renee asked, "Really?"

"Of course I'm kidding! It's delicious. Everything you make is always wonderful."

Smiling, Renee said, "I'm glad you like it, Katie." After a moment, Kate set her fork down on her plate. "I thought you said the food was okay."

Kate looked down, before meeting Renee's eyes. "I…well, you just look so beautiful."

Renee stared at her for a moment before setting her own fork down. She wiped her hands off on her napkin and stood, her eyes never leaving Kate's. Walking around to the other side of the table, she cupped the side of Kate's face in her hand before leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met tentatively at first before Kate stood, pulling Renee's body flush to her own. Fingers entwined in hair and hands drew each other closer until they were grinding their hips together.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately, Katie," Renee said as Kate kissed her way down her neck.

"I've missed you so much," Kate replied. And she found herself her back to the kitchen wall, Renee lifting her shirt, unhooking her bra, swirling her tongue around her nipple as she cupped the other in her hand. Her tongue and her teeth worked their way down Kate's stomach until they reached the waistband of her jeans. Renee's hands trembled as she struggled to unbutton them. Kate's hands closed around Renee's, steadying them until she was able to unbutton them. Eagerly, she slid Kate's jeans down over her hips, helping her step out of them.

Renee ran her knuckles across the front of Kate's panties and the sound Kate made in her throat urged Renee to send the panties the same way as the jeans. Renee lightly caressed one of Kate's thighs before hooking her leg over her shoulder.

When she looked up at Kate, the way Kate was looking down at her, her face full of pleasure and longing and what she hoped was love, Renee knew she was thankful to whatever forces were at work that allowed her to run into Kate at the grocery store.

Leaning forward, Renee kissed Kate's clit, her tongue peeking through her lips. Kate's hips bucked and Renee had to steady her. Grinning, she tongued Kate again, pulling her clit into her mouth. Kate gasped, burying her fingers in Renee's hair. Renee began slowly, relishing in each sharp breath and moan that escaped from Kate's mouth. She took her time before speeding up, loving the feel Kate's fist in her hair, loving the way Kate's thighs trembled on either side of her face.

Parting Kate's lips with her finger, Renee slid a finger into her slick entrance before pulling it back out again. Renee pumped her finger in and out a few more times before adding second finger. Kate whimpered above her, her body hunching forward, her hands clenched tightly over Renee's shoulders. Renee curled her fingers into a hook while they were inside Kate, fingertips rubbing over her g-spot. She remembered how much it drove Kate crazy to have fingers working her g-spot while her mouth sucked and tongued her clit.

The orgasm that ripped through Kate was the realest thing she had felt in so long. It wasn't even the sexual pleasure that had her shaking against Renee, but the fact that it was Renee doing this to her and that Renee was here with her again after so long.

Trembling as she slid down the wall, Kate leaned forward and kissed Renee gently on the lips. She couldn't help but return Renee's grin. "I'd forgotten how hard you cum," she said with a laugh.

Not taking her eyes off of Renee, Kate said, "I'm still in love with you." She hadn't meant to say it, not then, but it felt so right to say.

"Oh, Katie," Renee said, "I love you too."

"I'm so happy to hear it," Kate said, feeling a completeness she hadn't felt in so long. "But now," she said, guiding Renee down onto the floor, "I want to return the favor."


End file.
